


There is nothing that can console me now (But fanfiction sure helps) #1

by Kamm



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamm/pseuds/Kamm
Summary: Written for the prompt 'Athelstan/Ragnar Lothbrok - You're never gonna go to heaven if you keep doing stuff like that'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There is nothing that can console me now (But fanfiction sure helps)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224906) by [Kamm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamm/pseuds/Kamm). 



> This fic was originally written for the P0rnfest, an italian fic fest dedicated to porn. This is the first time I translate something from my first language to english so I don't know if it's any good, I feel like it's a mess tbh lol and I wasn't sure if I should publish it or not but the idea of posting it started making me anxious so I just thought I should do it to get over it.  
> The #1 in the title is because I had written another fic for the fest about this show (It's a Lagertha/Athelstan/Ragnar tho) and I might eventually translate it too and post it with the same title only adding #2 but it's longer so I don't know if it's gonna happen.

Athelstan was used to hear grown men moan, usually it was because they were in pain, but since he had started living with Ragnar he often got to overhear moans of pleasure. For the most part they were from Ragnar and Lagertha but Vikings didn't seem to care about being discreet and he they surely never seemed to feel embarrassment either, so it hadn't been just them.

He would never have expected that one day he would have been the one to cause those noises from one of them, and even if he had, he probably would have expected them to be suffering moans, but there was nothing of painful in the noises of the man who was under him in that moment.

 

Ragnar wasn't a quiet man so it shouldn't have come as a surprise he wouldn't also have been quiet in bed, especially since Athelstan had heard him having sex with his wife various times before. Yet he still found himself fascinated and interested by the noises that kept coming from his lips.

Every time he changed even by little the rhythm of his pushes on Ragnar's cock he got a different response from the man, if he moved more quickly Ragnar's moans became more frequent and feral, if he moved more slowly instead they became whimpers.

He had been changing up the way he moved on top of him for some time now just to see what different kind of reactions he could get and he didn't thought he had noticed what he was doing, but that turned out to be wrong.

 

Suddenly Ragnar's hands were on his hips, gripping them tight to keep him still.

When he lifted up his eyes to look at him in the face Ragnar had one of his usual smirks on his mouth, before he could say anything and try to justify himself the man started pushing inside him, still keeping him still on top of himself, taking control of the intercourse.

 

'You're never gonna go to heaven if you keep doing stuff like that'

 

Athelstan would have answered back, it wasn't the right time to talk about that kind of things, especially because one part of him was afraid Ragnar was right, but any complaint he had died on his lips when the man kissed him, making him sigh of pleasure.

 

Perhaps Ragnar was right, he knew he had said that only to make fun of him, but the fact that he was enjoying so much something that was supposed to be _so_ wrong and immoral couldn't be a good sign. And yet, in that exact moment, with Ragnar's cock inside him and his hands and mouth on him, he felt happier than ever. Because Ragnar always made him feel like if the rest of the world didn't matter, and that made him wonder if then he should have really cared that much about going to heaven when in his life there was already such an incredible joy.

 

But that was not the moment to think about that kind of things and a thrust stronger than the others by Ragnar reminded him why.

Athelstan moaned and rested his head on the man' shoulder, painting. Now that he didn't had the control anymore everything was more intense, and a few moments later he found himself close to coming.

It was the first time they had sex and as much as he felt stupid to think it, he didn't want it to end, he was afraid they wouldn't have the occasion to do it again. He knew it was ridiculous to worry about it, considering how Ragnar had shown him many times before he was interested in him and how anyway he wasn't the kind of man who would turn down sex. But in that moment the thought he could get tired of him after that day seemed like a real possibility.

 

He gripped his arm and raised his head from the man' shoulder to look at him in the face and make him pay attention to him, Ragnar gave him a quick kiss on the lips without slowing down his movements but once he noticed his worried expression he stopped, frowning.

 

'What's wrong? You don't like it?'

 

Athelstan shook his head no, he was still painting and he felt as sweaty as if he had just came out of a battle, he wasn't sure how looking at him he could even think he wasn't enjoying it.

 

'It's not that. I'm going to come'

 

At these words Ragnar raised an eyebrow, looking incredulous and amused.

 

'Yeah, that's the point' without letting him time to elaborate on what he had meant Ragnar turned them over, making Athelstan, now under him, tightened his legs around his hips as a reflex.

 

'They really kept you in the dark in that monastery, uh?'

 

Athelstan frowned at the irony in the voice of the man, Ragnar still didn't seemed to get what being a monk entailed, but he couldn't blame him for having a distorted view of that life when the only things he had learned about it came from him, and he had managed to break practically every rule they had ever taught him.

 

'I don't want to come, I don't want... I don't want this to end' he said, looking away from the man and preparing himself for being made fun of. Which didn't happen.

 

When he glanced at him he noticed that Ragnar looked a little taken aback by his words and after a few seconds of silence in which he just started at him speechless the man relaxed and smiled at him, this time it was a genuine smile, without any trace of mockery.

 

'We can do this how many times you want, every time you want'

 

Ragnar kissed him, more sweetly than he had ever done.

Athelstan really didn't understand how a person like him could like so much to someone like Ragnar and how unlike the others, he got the privilege of seeing that gentle side of him that he usually kept hidden.

 

'Is everything okay?' asked Ragnar starting to push again inside him, slowly. Athelstan nodded, biting his lip.

 

Ragnar looked at him, unsure, like if he had wanted to add something, but after a few instants that look on his face disappeared and he simply started to push harder inside him, making Athelstan moan and pant.

 

In that new position his thrusts were deeper and Athelstan had been already close, so it didn't took long before whimpering and sobbing he came.

Ragnar's orgasm followed his a few seconds after, he came inside him while the younger man's hole was still clenching around his cock.

 

Ragnar took his member out of him and gracelessly laid down on his body, it wasn't a comfortable position, but in that moment Athelstan wanted and needed to still feel him close, so he didn't protest.

Ragnar rubbed his face against his neck sighing content and they both stayed still for a few moments to catch their breath, until Ragnar didn't broke the silence.

 

'I care about you Athelstan, this is not just a game for me'

 

Perhaps it had been when they had first met, his interest then had been more about the curiosity of having met a person whom knew of lands he had never even heard of. But more days passed more he had found himself getting genuinely fascinated by him for who he truly was, in his mind it had always been clear he truly cared about Athelstan but he wasn't sure his feelings were so obvious to the younger man.

 

Athelstan hesitated before answering him, he was always taken aback by Ragnar's confessions of his genuine feelings, especially because usually they were about his projects and dreams not about what he felt for him.

 

'It makes me happy hearing you say that' he said, touching softly his hair, Ragnar looked intently at him with a weird spark in his eyes, like he often did when he had an idea stuck in his mind that he still wasn't willing to share. He then closed his eyes and hid his face between Athelstan' shoulder and neck.

 

In a different situation or if he had been with anyone else other than Ragnar that entire situation would have terrified him, but even though he had just had sex with a man for which he had strong feelings and who seemed to feel that way about him too there was nothing that worried him and he never felt more at peace.

 


End file.
